Sempre Irmãos
by Emm Ks Cullen
Summary: Como seria se o Emmett que conhecemos não fosse apenas um e sim 3? Três irmãos, grandes, brincalhões e arranjadores de encreca... será que sairia alguma coisa que preste?
1. Tudo Começou de Manhã

Ks POV:

Amanhecia... Kl no quarto ao lado ainda roncava, e eu podia ouvir o Kn rolando na cama no quarto à minha frente... Permaneci deitado e imóvel ainda por alguns minutos, quanto eu não sei dizer. Aos poucos o quarto ia sendo banhado pela luz fraca da manhã. - Maravilha - exclamei para mim mesmo. - hoje vai chover de novo...

Só pra confirmar, olhei no calendário ao lado da minha cama... Terça-feira... Ainda faltavam cinco dias pra a temporada de caça. Todos os anos eu e meus irmãos nos juntávamos a outros tantos aventureiros, jovens caçadores e nos enfurnávamos na floresta em busca de diversão e competição. Tudo muito perigoso e inútil na opinião de nossa mãe.

Cansado de enrolar na cama, decidi fazer minha primeira boa ação do dia... Acordar meus amados e estimados irmãos...

Saí do quarto e sem bater, invadi o quarto do Kn que ainda rolava na cama e dizia coisas desconexas. Abri as cortinas e limpei a garganta, preparando-me para gritar seu nome. Nada pagava o prazer de irritar meu querido irmão logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Certamente me renderia uma boa briga e um sonoro sermão de nosso pai, mas valia à pena. Me - aproximei bem lentamente de onde deveria estar o ouvido de meu irmão... Naquela massa de cabelos não identificava nada... E respirei fundo, me preparando para o meu primeiro berro.

- ACORDA MANINHO QUERIDOOO, JÁ TÁ NA HORA DA FEIA ADORMECIDA LEVANTAAAR!

Ver meu irmão cair no chão enrolado nos cobertores e puxar o colchão junto era sempre uma cena impagável de se ver, e sempre me rendia boas gargalhadas. Levou alguns segundos para que Kn voltasse a si e saísse da confusão causada pelo susto e a interrupção abrupta de seu sono. Ele sempre fora o mais esquentado dos irmãos e vi naquele momento que era a hora da saída estratégica, fugindo o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiram pela porta ainda escancarada. Corri sem pensar ao quarto de Kl que roncava tranqüilo até o momento em que eu, perseguido por um gigante furioso, saltei em cima da sua cama, rindo apesar da situação.

Percebi naquele momento que tudo dependia do humor do meu irmão mais velho, se ele estivesse de bom humor, eu escaparia de uma surra certa. Se ele estivesse de mal humor... Bem, eu podia esperar passar as próximas horas pendurado pela minha CK no gancho do banheiro... Correndo o risco de levar um olho roxo de bônus.

Como a esperança é a última que morre... Decidi arriscar:

- Kl, hoje eu já disse que você é o melhor irmão do mundo? - ele nunca se deixava enganar pela minha cara de inocente, mas, tive que me arriscar. O outro irmão, tão gigante como eu e meu perseguidor enfurecido, despertou, e imóvel me analisou com aquele olhar que eu tão bem conhecia. - O que você fez? - ele perguntou sem rodeios, a voz ainda cortada de quem havia sido despertado de um sono recente.

- Não fiz nada Kl. O que te fez pensar que eu vim aqui porque fiz alguma coisa? Indaguei com a cara mais natural que consegui fazer.

- Talvez o barulho de um animal enfurecido se aproximando daqui? Posso ouvir nosso irmão bufar de longe. - disse ele, irritantemente observador.

- Mas Kl, você falando assim faz parecer que eu realmente fiz algo... Mas eu não me importaria se você desse um olá pro Kn.

- Ks, eu ainda não sei como é que eu sempre acabo tendo que te proteger...

- Porque você é meu amado e estimado irmão querido que eu amo e admiro muito e...

- Ta... Chega de adulação... Eu vou lá acalmar a fera. – Pensei comigo: _É por isso que eu amo esse cara... _

Nesse momento a porta se escancarou com estrondo e uma figura aterradora se desenhou no portal. O fast and furious havia me encontrado.

Kl levantou de um salto, a tempo de segurar Kn que se precipitava pela porta na minha direção com o olhar mais assassino que conseguiu colocar no rosto

- Ei ei, irmãozinho, calma. O que o caçula fez pra te deixar de tanto mau humor assim tão cedo? - Kl falava, sorrindo, enquanto dava uma chave de pescoço, tentando imobilizar nosso irmão

- Esse pirralho me acordou; de novo. Gritando; de novo. Abriu minhas cortinas; de novo. E agora ele vai apanhar. De novo! - rugiu um Kn bem nervosinho, fechando as mãos em punhos quando em resposta eu lhe dei um sorrisinho cínico.

- Ah, qual é lindão? Se você parasse de ficar a madrugada inteira se remexendo muito na cama e dormisse como homem, não teria problemas em acordar cedo, flor do dia. - disse, rindo às gargalhadas, de pé na cama, seguramente alguns passos atrás de KL.

- Deixa o Kl me soltar e eu vou te mostrar a flor do dia seu pirralho.

Notei que aquela irritação matutina do Kn não era normal... e percebi que o dia hoje seria muito interessante. Olhando de lado pro Kl lancei um sorriso maior que de costume e ele pareceu entender a deixa.

- Diz aí pra gente qual é o nome dela Kn. - Melhor do que ver o Kn enfurecido, só o vendo mudo. Com muito custo consegui conter uma gargalhada enquanto o Kl o questionava.

- É Kn, diz aí para os seus irmãos, qual é o nome dela? - Acho que quando ele se livrar do Kl eu vou apanhar, e muito.

Coloquei rapidamente a mão na boca, tentando esconder a custo o sorriso travesso que escapava de meus lábios. Olhava de KL para Kn, esperando ansioso por uma resposta do irmão nervosinho ou uma nova pergunta indiscreta do mais indiscreto de todos nós. Como eu os conhecia bem, pensei. Já era de se esperar, um mudo e o outro voltando a questionar.

- E então man, vai dizer ou vamos ter que descobrir? - KL agora sorria largamente, me lançando olhares cúmplices

- Er, eu... Que? Vocês estão ficando mais pirados a cada dia. - dizia Kn, visivelmente mais calmo, livrando-se dos braços de nosso irmão. - Não tem 'ela' nenhuma, entenderam? E se ficarem me zoando com isso, eu mato vocês dois, eu juro.

- Huuum, já vi tudo mano. Ta namorando, ta namorando... Já beijou ela? Ou você ainda é BV hein maninho? - e lá estava eu, rebolando e fazendo dancinha da vitória em cima da cama, satisfeito em ter desviado o foco da briga.

Ouvindo a confusão, a voz da nossa mãe se fez ouvir no andar de baixo. - Meninos, parem já com isso e desçam pra tomar café! Hoje é dia de vocês irem à cidade fazer as compras do mês. Agora!

- EU TOMO BANHO PRIMEIROO... - O Kn sempre foi tudo menos discreto e era perceptível o alívio dele em sair do quarto do Kl. Olhei para meu irmão ainda com o nosso sorriso cúmplice no rosto.

- Vou esconder as roupas dele... Você cuida da toalha, combinado?

- Você vai apanhar ainda hoje irmão.

- Vou fazer por merecer, e posso afirmar que hoje eu estou inspirado.

- Traduzindo: o Kn vai querer te matar e eu vou ter que impedir. Oh Man, hoje vai ser um dia daqueles...

Eu tinha dó do Kl, sério mesmo. Sempre me livrando das confusões, me protegendo, um irmão mais velho de primeira, e eu estava sempre tentando compensá-lo por me tirar das minhas roubadas... Saí do quarto do meu irmão-cúmplice e aproveitando a pressa de Kn, dei um jeitinho de esconder suas roupas, perfeitamente escolhidas, em algum lugar em que ele iria demorar a encontrar e não contive o sorriso ao ver Kl dar um destino semelhante à toalha e em seguida descendo as escadas, assobiando, como se nada tivesse acontecido, não deixando de falar ao passar.

- Tente se manter vivo, preciso de você irmãozinho. Temos trabalho duro pela frente e não dou conta de todas as compras sozinho. - desaparecendo de vista.

Sorri e fui procurar alguma coisa decente para vestir e então me veio àquela sensação estranha novamente. Já fazia semanas que sentia aquilo, como se estivesse prestes a viajar pra longe, como se sempre fosse à última vez que andava pelos corredores cheios de vida e cor de nossa casa. Uma sensação de perda tomou conta de mim e me incomodava, fazendo meu coração bater descompassado no peito, apertado.

"De novo não" reclamei pra mim mesmo, e seguido dessa sensação senti uma forte tontura, e me apoiei na parede esperando que tudo parasse de rodar, mas ao notar minha visão escurecer, passei a torcer para que nenhum dos dois me visse assim.


	2. Preocupações

_**Kn POV:**_

Entrei no banheiro bufando e minha vontade era bater a porta, mas isso só ia dar mais piadas para o Ks e para o Kl, então a fechei normalmente e fui tomar minha ducha.

Larguei as roupas a esmo pelo chão e entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre meus ombros por alguns minutos, relaxando meus músculos. Ia ser um dia cheio, não havia dúvidas. Com certeza os irmãos não perderiam nenhuma oportunidade de me atormentar com perguntas idiotas. Afinal, estava assim tão óbvio que eu estou apaixonado? - perguntei-me, falando entre os dentes.

- Mas que droga, odeio essa vida. Não me contive e dei um soco na parede à minha frente, aproveitando que o som seria abafado, pelo menos em parte pelo barulho do chuveiro. Estendendo minha mão para a prateleira procurando pelo meu shampoo, só encontrando o ar. - Maravilha... O Pirralho escondeu meu shampoo de novo. Passei a procurar pelo sabonete, e nada mais uma vez. - só faltava o Kl ter entrado na do Pirralho, eu mereço...

Tateei o gancho de toalhas procurando pela minha, já sabendo que não iria encontrá-la, soltei um urro de frustração misturada com raiva. Fechei então o chuveiro, achando que o dia acabara de passar de ruim para deprimente e insuportável. Vesti novamente a cueca, não queria dar de cara com minha mãe no corredor estando nu, pois o dia então se tornaria dolorosamente barulhento. Abri a porta, olhando os lados, trincando os dentes de raiva, dividido entre procurar um shampoo e uma toalha ou procurar meus irmãozinhos e dar uma boa surra naqueles dois grandes idiotas. Ouvi risadas vindas do andar de baixo, imaginei ter sido alguma piadinha infame contada pelo KL ou pelo Ks. Aproveitando a deixa, fiquei com a primeira opção e fui procurar toalha limpa e um shampoo a salvo das garras da dupla, quando vi que havia me enganado. Um deles não havia descido e alguma coisa em seu rosto me fez passar da raiva para a preocupação. Precipitei-me ao encontro do caçula, puxando seu rosto, procurando seu olhar.

- Irmão, o que foi? O que está sentindo? - tentava manter a voz baixa, evitando preocupar nossa mãe.

A única resposta às minhas perguntas foi um olhar vago e a nossa demora e silêncio acabaria por preocupar o Kl, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Decidi tentar o óbvio, coloquei o caçula no meu ombro e o levei para seu quarto. Tentando colocar um tom calmo à minha voz chamei o mais velho.

- Kl, você pode vir aqui em cima, por favor, me ajudar com minha camisa?

- Já vou subir Kn. - ouvi a voz grave me respondendo, enfadado.

Tinha esperanças que se ele realmente tivesse entrado na onda do Ks perceberia que meu problema era outro que não a roupa.

- Ks, irmão, acorda cara. Repetia isso enquanto dava leves tapas no rosto dele tentando acorda-lo – ei irmãozinho, volta, acorda.

Nenhuma resposta, e naquele momento, eu cheguei à conclusão que nada no Ks é mais irritante que o seu silêncio.

- Onde você está Kn? - Esse era o Kl subindo as escadas. Respirei fundo para tentar manter a voz calma antes de responder:

- Aqui no quarto do caçula.

- O que é que você...?

- Fala baixo e fecha a porta. Não pude evitar o tom seco ao me dirigir a ele, sem,contudo desviar o olhar do rosto de nosso irmão mais novo.

- O que houve? Por que o Ks está apagado? - Era tangível o tom de preocupação na voz do Kl.

- Eu não sei irmão, eu saí do banheiro para procurar uma toalha e o vi parado no corredor escorado na parede...

Então, ele tomou meu lugar na tentativa de acordar o caçula.

- Vamos irmãozinho, acorda, anda man. Kn checa o pulso dele.

Segurei o braço do Ks e passei a tomar o pulso

- Estável. - Fiquei segurando a mão dele só pra dar apoio – Ks, você tem que acordar Pirralho, a mãe vai estranhar nosso silêncio, acorda cara... - Suspirei de alívio quando ele apertou minha mão, voltando lentamente à consciência.

- Acho que ele está acordando Kl. O mais velho relaxou de sua postura tensa e se deixou sentar nos pés da cama. Percebi o movimento dos olhos de Ks se abrindo.

- O... O que...

- Bem vindo de volta irmão. Kl estava sereno e sorrindo, já vi que eu é que vou ter de fazer o interrogatório.

- Você nos deu um baita susto, Pirralho. O que foi aquilo lá no corredor?

- Vocês... Droga. Vocês viram?

- Eu saí pra procurar uma toalha e vi você apagado no corredor "segurando a parede" por assim dizer. Não sabia o que fazer então chamei o Kl. Mas você ainda não respondeu. O que foi aquilo?

- Não foi nada Kn. Foi só uma tontura à toa, nada que vocês precisem se preocupar. - A voz dele não passava de um murmúrio.

- Como assim nada que a gente precise se preocupar? - Minha voz elevou uns quatro tons e eu recebi um olhar de advertência do Kl. – Desculpe... Murmurei para o mais velho, voltando minha atenção para o mais novo. – Sua cara estava mais branca que papel, Ks. Como pode não ser nada?

- Não sendo Kn, podem ficar tranqüilos. - Ks falou em tom cortante. Era nítido que queria fugir do assunto.

- Mas... - estava prestes a começar um sermão quando senti a mão de Kl em meu ombro.

- Deixa Kn, se ele diz que está tudo bem então está. Me virei para encará-lo, pronto para soltar uma resposta bem afiada quando me deparei com seu olhar tranqüilizador que dizia claramente: "Vamos abordá-lo de novo quando ele não estiver tão na defensiva...".

- Assenti e levantei-me, imitando o gesto de Kl. Ks permaneceu imóvel na cama, nos fitando com ar de dúvida. Por fim, balançou a cabeça, como que espantando algum pensamento e tornou a fechar os olhos, murmurando. - Desço em alguns minutos.

- Lançando um último olhar ao nosso irmão mais novo, saímos pela porta e descemos as escadas. É o dia ia ser longo...

Kl e eu não trocamos nenhuma palavra até chegarmos à cozinha e confirmar que nossa mãe já havia saído para a aula de pintura. Peguei uma maçã e me apoiei na bancada, passando a comer distraidamente enquanto Kl voltava sua atenção para uma pilha de panquecas já começadas.

Por alguns instantes nos concentramos apenas em nossos próprios pensamentos, enquanto ouvíamos nosso irmão se movimentar pelo andar de cima e ligar o chuveiro. Mantivemos o silêncio por mais um tempo, quando Kl finalmente o quebrou:

- O que me diz Kn? – Desviei meu olhar da maçã que estava comendo e olhei para o Kl que ainda mirava o prato de panquecas.

- Não sei Kl, apesar de aparentemente aquilo ter sido súbito, ele não parecia surpreso por ter acontecido, e sim porque nós o vimos naquele estado. Acho que não é a primeira vez que acontece. E acho também que ele não está nos contando alguma coisa... – deixei a frase pairar no ar e dei outra mordida na maçã, mastigando pensativamente.

- Ao que parece ele não é o único, certo Kn? – quase engasguei com a súbita mudança de assunto e recebi um sorriso brincalhão vindo de meu irmão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, vamos lá irmão. Nós dois sabemos o quanto o caçula é irritantemente perceptivo. Qual é o nome dela? Eu e o Ks conhecemos?

Infelizmente o Kl estava certo, o Ks sempre foi muito perceptivo, mas fui poupado de ter de responder, pois ouvi o som do chuveiro ser interrompido, hora da saída estratégica. Olhei tranqüilamente para o mais velho antes de responder.

- Não tem nenhuma "ela" meu irmão. Bem, vou tomar meu banho.

Deixei meu irmão terminando seu café da manhã e comecei a subir as escadas imaginando onde aquelas duas crianças super-desenvolvidas tinham escondido minhas roupas.

Uma coisa era certa, o dia hoje ia ser longo, mas, interessante apesar de tudo...


	3. Compras E Confusões

Cap 3 Kl POV

Não levou mais que meia-hora para que eu e meus irmãos estivéssemos prontos e com o pé na estrada. Morávamos um pouco afastados da cidade. Na verdade nossa casa ficava em uma região afastada de Forks, quase divisa com La Push e as compras deviam sempre ser feitas em Seattle ou Port Angeles e isso exigia um percurso razoável de carro por uma estrada de terra até alcançar a outra, que dava acesso a essas cidades. Em geral esse trajeto era feito rapidamente já que sempre íamos conversando e rindo um dos outros, mas hoje, não era o caso. Impossivelmente silenciosos Kn e Ks só davam mostras de estarem acordados quando eu ouvia o barulho de zíper de alguma mochila abrir e fechar ou a estação de radio ser trocada. Algumas vezes lancei olhares de lado e pelo retrovisor, sem acreditar que aqueles dois caras que pareciam filhotes de vuvuzela estarem silenciosos como túmulos.

Ei pessoal, não podemos esquecer de comprar munição e novos equipamentos de caça.

Ah, é... - Foi tudo que obtive de resposta do Kn. Voltei a lançar um olhar inquisidor ao Ks, esperando alguma coisa menos monossilábica.

Hum... E precisamos de um novo cooler para as bebidas e comidas...? - Soltei o caçula, quase perguntando se era aquilo que eu queria ouvir.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, como que desistindo de manter uma conversa e pisei fundo no acelerador do jeepe wrangler. Minutos mais tarde estávamos no centro de Seattle, nos dividindo para acelerar todo o processo chato de compras do lar. Ao meio-dia tudo estava feito e até nossos equipamentos de caça estavam guardados no carro. Já estávamos novamente juntos em algum restaurante barato da periferia, esperando nosso almoço e o sol ainda não tinha feito a gentileza de aparecer. Ninguém voltou a tocar no assunto do ocorrido com o Ks e assim tudo havia transcorrido milagrosamente sem ameaças nem tentativas de assassinato em família. Ainda.

E então, saímos amanhã cedinho, abastecemos e vamos para o acampamento, esperar a abertura da temporada de caça. - Disse, a voz empastada de quem acabara a refeição e estava explodindo, satisfeito.

Tudo bem. Vou terminar de arrumar nossas malas hoje. - Era Kn, ainda amuado, embora não aparentasse raiva.

Legal! Leva a sua namorada, lindão. Apresenta ela para... - Ks não perdia a oportunidade de provocar. Sério, esse cara era ligado no 220, 24 horas por dia. Lancei meu olhar de alerta e balancei minimamente a cabeça em negação. Ele viu e tentou consertar... no estilo dele, claro.

Er, quer dizer... Eu disse namorada? Eu quis dizer apavorada... - Era cômico ver Ks lançar olhares ao redor tentando se agarrar a alguma idéia. - Aquela garçonete parece apavorada com o quaaaaanto você comeu Kn. Não tem vergonha não? Como vamos te sustentar assim com a comida escassa de acampamento?

Vai se fu... - Rosnou quase inaudível um Kn novamente enfurecido, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, as mãos estendidas como se fosse esganar nosso irmão. - Eu juro agora te mato e isso é legítima defesa. Seu...

A conta! Rapidinho, por favor! - Gritei uma oitava mais alta para uma garçonete muito sorridente. Levantei, dei um tapa na cabeça de cada um dos imbecis sentados comigo, sussurrando. - Espero vocês no carro, nenéns. Não me envergonhem. - E me afastei, sorrindo meu melhor sorriso de covinhas para a loira que estava nos servindo antes. Paguei a conta e junto com o troco ganhei um número de telefone de bônus. É alguma coisa havia de salvar o meu dia da insanidade completa.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa errada comigo... Eu estava torcendo para os dois voltarem a ser irritantemente barulhentos. Como isso? Vinte anos e meio e os dois estão finalmente agindo como pessoas normais e ficando quietos por mais de cinco minutos por vez. E eu aqui querendo eles insuportáveis de novo... É... Tem algo de errado comigo.

Aliviado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, apoiei a cabeça no volante para curtir minha paz temporária longe da dupla, rindo ao lembrar da tentativa de assassinato do Kn.

Meu sonho se esvaiu antes mesmo de começar, pois os dois crianções se materializaram no carro, berrando e rindo igual dois retardados... Igual não. Eles ERAM dois retardados.

- ANDA KL! PÉ NA TÁBUA! BORAAAAA! VAI. VAI. VAI. VAIII!

Pego de surpresa, instintivamente enfiei o pé no acelerador, saindo disparado do estacionamento com os pneus cantando, e dois retardados uivando de tanto dar risada. Eu mereço...

Depois de estar a alguma distância do restaurante, o carro ficou silencioso de novo, mas um silêncio diferente do anterior. Este era mais leve, como se os dois tivessem aprontado alguma e por um momento achei que tudo voltaria ao normal...

- Kn o que foi que vocês aprontaram? – Disse olhando pelo retrovisor para o Kn, que estava confortavelmente esparramado no banco de trás.

- não olha pra mim Kl... A idéia foi toda do Pirralho – disse ele de forma descontraída.

Olhei de relance para o cara ao meu lado, que não deixou sua postura relaxada, com o braço apoiado na porta e os óculos de sol colocados displicentemente entre os cabelos loiros que acompanhavam tranquilamente o movimento do vento. A personificação da inocência, se eu não conhecesse o diabo por trás da máscara.

- Ks...

- sim irmãozão? – eu ainda me pergunto por que esse cara ainda está morando em casa... Ele deveria estar em Hollywood fazendo filmes, perfeito ator que ele é.

- não me venha com essa de "irmãozão". Desembucha! Ou vai pra casa a pé... – eu sei... Sou mal... Mas não se pode deixar um cara como eu curioso. Se bem que... Não se pode deixar nenhum de nós três curiosos (N/A: fikadik pra eventuais consultas)...

- prefiro o conforto do nosso jeepe... – e de uma forma bem preguiçosa, como se isso exigisse um enorme sacrifício, Ks colocou o óculos de sol no rosto, e sem deixar de lado o sorriso de covinhas, nossa marca registrada, virou-se de lado e de uma forma bem descontraída começou a falar.

- ah Kl. Você saiu, e duas mesas atrás de nós tinham duas amigas conversando. E eu e o Kn...

- você me puxou de uma forma nada delicada...

- que seja... Eu e o Kn fomos até a mesa delas, de uma forma bem despreocupada eu perguntei se não poderíamos pagar uma coca...

- você disse um drink Ks...

- enfim... Se não poderíamos pagar uma bebida...

- drink. – na minha opinião o Kn estava querendo revidar as provocações do Ks e eu, a muito custo consegui conter o riso.

- pagar um drink. Feliz agora? – como o Kn não se manifestou, Ks continuou com o relato. – Uma delas até demonstrou interesse... Mas a outra, sei lá, meio muito séria desconversou. Disse que já estavam acompanhadas... E eu olhei ao redor de uma forma desinibida e vi de relance dois caras saindo do banheiro... Dois jacús pra falar a verdade... Convenhamos, essas mulheres de hoje em dia não sabem o que querem da vida. Não me contive e dei uma tiradinha clássica... "Quando quiserem sair com um cara de verdade me procurem." E saí levando o Kn comigo. Mas o estrago já estava feito... Os caipiras tinham visto a gente e estavam se lançando na nossa direção...

- pra resumir... O Pirralho me empurrou porta a fora, com dois caipiras nos nossos calcanhares...

- com classe Kn, sem esquecer da classe... – e o jogo está empatado em 2x2 senhoras e senhores... Me permitir dar um sorrisinho com esse pensamento.

- e por fim, pra evitar uma briga, cá estamos... – Kn terminou com simplicidade.

- elas eram bonitas pelo menos? – se não fossem eu jurava que o Ks iria a pé pra casa.

- 1 palavra irmão... Escultural... Uma era Loira, dos olhos azuis... – bobo o caçula nunca foi... – e a outra era morena dos olhos verdes. Mas parece que a morena não foi muito com a minha cara...

Aquela última foi demais, até mesmo pra mim. Soltei uma gargalhada, Ks e Kn me acompanharam logo em seguida. As coisas finalmente pareciam estar se acertando.

A paz novamente se instalou no carro... Ks de braços cruzados e a cabeça tombada no peito, Kn fazendo os sacos de dormir de travesseiro e o CD Meteora do Linkin Park, o favorito do caçula, tocando pouco mais alto que som ambiente, e teria permanecido assim se o Ks não tivesse começado a sufocar justamente quando "Numb" começou. Não era bem sufocar, era mais com se o nariz dele estivesse tampado e ele não conseguisse puxar o ar.

Não podia acordar o Kn, senão os dois acabariam discutindo de novo. Então, sem pensar muito, dei um tapa em cheio no peito do Ks para que ele acordasse.

- Ks? Acorda cara, ta tudo bem? – alívio, ele acordou. – Vamos ter que te levar ao médico irmão, duas vezes no mesmo dia... mas fica sossegado que essa eu não vou contar pro Kn, senão ele surta de vez. – olhei pelo retrovisor pra ver se ele ainda estava adormecido. Ufa! Estava.

- Mas Kl, você sabe o quanto aqueles jalecos brancos e aquele cheiro de anti-séptico me dá nos nervos e...

- Sem "mas" irmãozinho. Vamos deixar o Kn em casa para que ele não fique pegando no seu pé e para que você o deixe terminar de arrumar as malas em paz.

- Eu não preciso de médicos, nem exames. Eu não estou doente e você sabe muito bem que "quem procura acha". – Disse ele na defensiva.

- Mas é melhor achar agora do que, Deus me livre, quando você desmaiar e não acordar mais.


	4. Internado?

Cap 4 Ks Pov:

Quase uma hora depois estávamos em casa novamente, deixando toda a parafernália dividida em dois grupos. As compras da mamãe na cozinha, nossas compras de caça no meio da sala. Kl parecia irredutível quanto a essa história de me levar no médico. e o Kn parecia inconformado por ter de ficar sozinho em casa...

Mas por que é que eu tenho que ficar? - será que a cara de gatinho do Shrek que o Kn estava fazendo ia amolecer o Kl?

Você vive reclamando que o caçula não te dá paz, Lindão... então, vou levar ele pra brincar na pracinha enquanto você termina de arrumar as malas. - eu acho que não foi dessa vez...

Brincar na pracinha, Irmãozão? Forçou a amizade. - não me contive.

Tá bom irmãozinho, eu te levo pra tomar sorvete pode ser? - eu vou bater no Kl... e no Kn também se ele não parar de dar risada...

Aproveitei que os dois se distraíram, rindo de mim, e subi correndo as escadas, direto para o meu quarto. O plano era ficar lá quieto, silencioso como um ninja e fazendo uma figa, torcendo para que o Kl esquecesse da minha existência e arrumasse alguma coisa melhor pra fazer com seu tempo livre. Às vezes eu me odeio por ser tão iludido... É claro que meu irmão não ia esquecer de mim e não passaram-se 5 minutos para que batidas surdas se fizessem ouvir na porta.

Ks, vamos, está na hora. - Era o Kl, como o previsto, chamando em voz baixa.

Sem opção, abri a porta e um par de mãos gigantes me puxaram para fora, provavelmente temendo que eu voltasse à me esconder e me conduziram escada abaixo, direto para o Jeepe, estacionado em frente à porta de casa. Não ofereci resistência e permaneci mudo nos primeiros minutos do trajeto, não por ter enfim concordado com essa consulta inútil, mas porque novamente o ar estava me faltando e a visão escureceu. Para não deixar Kl ainda mais alarmado, baixei o vidro e virei o rosto, fingindo observar a paisagem.

Ks, tudo bem? - a voz ao meu lado estava tranqüila, aquele tom carinhoso que era sempre usado quando um de nós dava um conselho.

Sim, tudo bem. Estava pensando na viagem... ansioso, sabe? - sorri, virando para encarar meu irmão. Me espantei ao perceber que ao mencionar a viagem, o sorriso saiu sincero. Viajar, sim, era o que eu precisava.

Ouch, man, vai ser demais! Você viu aquela *PUMP CBC 12? Aquilo é poder de fogo policial, brother... deu um trabalhão pra conseguir importar ela...

Quando o assunto era bélico, Kl adorava. Aficionado em carros e armas, era capaz de trocar a mãe ou até mesmo eu e o Kn pelo *Mustang 1967 com motor Nissan que aparece em um filme sobre corridas... Ok ok ok, eu exagerei, mas que ele era viciado, era.

O fato é que ouvir aquele falatório interminável de meu irmão me distraiu e por breves momentos eu me esqueci de para onde estava indo e porque ia. Só voltei ao eixo quando o carro parou e olhando para fora divisei a placa luminosa do consultório do doutor Gregory House, o famoso médico, um tanto excêntrico para o meu gosto.

Relutante, saí do Jeepe e junto de Kl, atravessei as portas de vidro, mas, ao entrar e sentir o forte cheiro de anti-séptico parei de chofre, tenso, nunca entendi porque tenho tanta cisma com esse cheiro, mas relaxei ao sentir a mão do Kl em meu ombro, tanto me estimulando a chegar até a recepção quanto me impedindo de correr que nem um louco e me refugiar no carro.

- gostaríamos de falar com o Doutor House. – apesar do forte cheiro que me incomodava, não pude deixar de me juntar ao Kl e lançar um lindo sorriso de covinhas para a recepcionista.

- vocês têm hora marcada? – calma... Para tudo... Ela realmente estava séria? Olhando pra gente? Essa é nova... Fiquei um pouco assustado, será eu estava tão doente que estava perdendo o charme? Será que estava tão abatido que minhas covinhas tinham sumido? Mas se era assim por que ela olhava da mesma forma pro Kl?

E o mais engraçado era que ele estava com a mesma cara que eu, olhando para ela como se fosse algo do outro mundo, decidi tentar.

- Não vejo seus nomes aqui. - ela disse com a voz monotona, me olhando como se eu fosse um pirralho qualquer - Mas acho que teremos um horario daqui duas semanas.

- Duas semanas? - Kl explodiu e eu interiormente suspirei de alívio, afinal nem queria estar aqui mesmo - Isso é um absurdo, ele pode estar morto em duas semanas.

Kl continuava em seu discurso interminavel do quanto o descaso daquela mulher poderia me matar, eu já não ouvia mais nada, minha visão foi ficando turva, fui ficando com as pernas moles, novamente aquela sensação de estar sendo sugado. Me escorei no braço de Kl com uma das mãos e com a outra no balcão de atendimento e ali foi o momento que simplesmente apaguei.

Com o corpo dolorido, abri meus olhos e me vi em uma cama de hospital, Kl estava na porta conversando com um homem de bengala, eles cochichavam. Pigarriei, afial queria fazer parte da conversa.

- Podemos ir agora? - perguntei esperançoso.

O excêntrico médio saiu do quarto, achei estranho aquilo, se eu era o paciente porque não veio falar comigo? Acho que estou ficando paranóico ou filosofo, afinal não apro de falar comigo mesmo,a cho que é efeito do hospital. Eu disse que odiava esses lugares.

- Mas não voltariamos daqui duas semanas? - falei olhando para meu irmão com cara de abandonado, quem sabe o convência.

- Nem vou te responder. - Kl quase rosnou.

Suspirei cansado, afinal não adiantaria discutir com Kl, ele estava preocupado então era normal que agisse assim. Mas mesmo assim me sentia aliviado por não ter nem o Kn e nem a mamãe aqui, porque ai sim eu estaria com problemas.

Quando já pensava em cochilar uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, sem dizer nada parou ao meu lado.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Mary e estarei de plantão hoje. O braço por favor. - ela disse com a voz monótona.

Estendi o braço olhando, passando a acreditar que tinha alguma coisa estranha com as mulheres daquele lugar, nem me dignei a sorrir. Kl estava ainda sentado na poltrona, olhava para o traseiro da enfermeira, tive de me segurar para não rir.

- Pronto, não doeu nada viu? - ela ainda falou como se estivesse no automático - Os exames basicos ficaram prontos em duas horas.

- Duas horas? - falei indignado - Temos uma viagem por fazer ainda.

- Viagem? - ela arregalou os olhos - Acredito que nem saia hoje daqui.

Naquela hora quase entrei em pânico, aquela enfermeira estava dizendo que eu ia ter que esperar duas horas dentro daquele hospital, aguardando a chegada do resultado dos meus exames, isso se não tiver que fazer um bateria de testes sob a supervisão do Dr House, sem contar a possibilidade de ter que passar a noite aqui...

- Como assim? - kl falou, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Como assim o que senhor? - mary se virou para Kl, falando com a voz calma.

- como assim "Acredito que nem saia hoje daqui."?

- Isso é... ah... não pode... a gente tem uma viagem marcada!

Aquela conversa toda estava me cansando, será que eles não viam que devia ser só uma anemia, um mal estar. Que eu não precisava estar ali, era só tomar umas vitaminas e pronto, não podia perder a caçada, senão teria de esperar até o proximo ano.

Mas que merda.

Quando dei por mim Mary já havia se retirado, me deixando com um Kl extremamente nervoso com tudo aquilo, ele estava saindo do quarto.

- Onde vai?

- Ligar pra mamãe. - ele disse cansado - Vai precisar de roupas e outras coisas.

- não podemos contar pra ela. Ela vai ficar doida.

- Mas temos de contar Ks. - Kl disse cansado e saio do quarto me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos

Fiquei ali naquele quarto todo branco imaginando o que teria de errado comigo e no que a mamãe saber disso e ficar histérica iria me ajudar. Quando ainda remoia isso em minha mente, irritado e vencido, eis que entra o médico trazendo alguns exames na mão, agradeci mentalmente estar sozinho no quarto agora.

_* PUMP CBC 12 – arma utilizada por várias polícias do mundo, graças ao seu alto poder de fogo, armazenamento de cartuchos e rapidez._

_*Modelo usado no filme 'Velozes e Furiosos – Desafio em Tóquio_


End file.
